The present invention is directed toward a fastening device and method for employing the same and more particularly toward a device which is particularly useful for securing the edges of chair backs and seats to the chair frame. In the manufacture of furniture, it is often necessary to connect various articles to the edges of panels. For example, the edges of the backs and seats of chairs are often connected to the tubular metal chair frame.
Heretofore, when it was desired to connect the edge of a chair back to the metal frame, it has been common to pass a wood screw through a hole in the tubular frame and to then screw the same into the edge of the chair back. This was normally done after the main structural panel comprising the back of the chair had been padded and covered with vinyl or other sheet like material.
The above-described technique originally proved to be quite satisfactory. This was when the structural panels comprising the chair backs were made of solid wood into which the screw could be securely fastened. However, wood, for the construction of furniture, has become extremely expensive and has therefore been almost exclusively replaced with composite board. As is well known in the art, composite board is comprised of wood chips, sawdust and the like which is compressed into sheet form and held together by binders.
As is also well known in the art, composite board does not hold wood screws as well as solid wood. In addition, composite board is not as strong as solid wood of the same shape and size. Thus, it has been found that when furniture such as chairs are constructed from composite board, the screws holding the frame to the edges of the chair back very often loosen. This occurs when the hole in to which the screw is inserted enlarges or the composite board around the hole fractures. This is a very common occurrence and can be caused by mere normal use of the chair. The result of the foregoing is that the chair eventually breaks and repairs to such composite board chair backs are extremely difficult if not impossible to make.